Talk:Tailed Beast Shockwave
Separate I prupose to create a separate page of this, one named "One-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar" with image and description of the one Naruto used back in Part 1 on Sasuke at the VotE and the other named "Three-Tailed Fox Sonic Roar" with image and description of the one Naruto used back in the begining of Part 2 on Orochimaru/Kabuto at the bridge. Menacing Ball got two separate Jutsu pages everytime a different tailed fox used it, one for the 4-tailed and the other for the 6-tailed instead of being held as a single Jutsu with both of the times used mentioned in it. So we either separate this article or merge the two Menacing Ball jutsus. :Well, the Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball was named Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball. Everything else kinda just followed suit. The sonic roar however was named because well, it was the Nine-Tails' roar (you see the demon fox use it in a preview or flashback or something) and its a causes shockwaves and the like. Separating it is not necessary.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Or you can make one big article documenting the various moves that the Nine-tails/jinchuriki has done. This would help lessen the amount of articles documenting the same subject or variation of a move. (talk) 02:30, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Naruto Why is Naruto not listed as a user of this tech? he has used it when he has not lost control of himself... Should Naruto be listed as a user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :He is there. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. Did he ever used this technique without losing control?--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Technically he is in control up to the third tail, which is the case here. Omnibender - Talk - 18:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Why is this technique listed twice in chapter and episode's infoboxes?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think SimAnt mentioned that there was going to be an issue like this earlier in the week.--Cerez365™ 22:09, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think that's it, if it was, there would be many things not showing up where they should be instead. I think this particular issue is due to the recent merger of many "X-tails animal roar" pages. Omnibender - Talk - 22:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :And why in Gyūki's infobox it's listed as anime only when in jutsu's infobox it's game only?--LeafShinobi (talk) 15:33, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Copy Can someone delete a copy of this technique?!--Omojuze (talk) 17:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :There isn't a copy. The double links you see are due to a bug in the Semantic MediaWiki software, it'll only go away when the bug is fixed. It's beyond us. Omnibender - Talk - 17:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) wave Since this has it's own article, shouldn't Naruto sending a shock-wave by a movement of his arm get one as well?--Elveonora (talk) 19:27, August 1, 2012 (UTC) bump 2, I refer to Naruto with a motion of his arm/arms sending a wave (against Sasuke at VotE for example, or Orochimaru)--Elveonora (talk) 17:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :The wave and this can probably be considered the same thing, ie such powerful chakra that causes a physical disturbance.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Then we should rename it to "tailed beast shockwave/blast" instead of "roar"--Elveonora (talk) 18:22, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Shockwave makes more sense. Blast makes it sound like Tailed Beast Roar.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 18:25, August 17, 2012 (UTC) So if you have nothing against my proposal, go for it... I can provide reference links if needed--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, August 17, 2012 (UTC) First Appearance The infobox is incorrect. The first introduction of the Tailed Beast Shockwave in the manga was Chapter 28 and episode 17 of the anime when he fights Haku to deflect Senbon. TysonHurricane (talk)